


It's Not Because The Light Here Is Brighter

by mylongestoof



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU where Cecil dresses normally and knows how to pronounce state names, Alternate Universe, Carlos really says cryptid/alien/monster rights in this, Cecil Palmer May or May Not Be Human, F/F, Getting Together, I kind of take liberties with canon in this, Kevin isn't evil yet, M/M, Mostly from Carlos this time, Mutual Pining, Not a One shot anymore, Pre-Slash, Pre-Strex Kevin, Slow Burn, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylongestoof/pseuds/mylongestoof
Summary: Alternate Universe where basically Cecil was the new guy in town and Carlos was the one to "fall in love instantly".
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Carlos/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale) (One-Sided), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had writer's block on my current fanfic, so do what you will with it. Also, the title is from Evil Friends by Portugal. The Man

For Carlos, he was always meant to become a scientist. It was written in the Book of Prophecies. Carlos would become the town’s scientist, and he would save the town, all of the time. The prophecy itself was written a very long time ago, so by the time Carlos was actually born, his last name was literally The Scientist.

Carlos grew up in Night Vale, a desert community. He grew up listening to Leonard Burton, and he grew up watching Bill Nye destroy aliens with his psychic scientist powers. He grew up going to Night Vale’s schools, including the community college, and he grew up to live in Night Vale, working as The Scientist.

For many years, Carlos just focused on his work. No relationships, barely any friendships, just him and his job and his title. He had saved Night Vale from various threats, but that was just that. Threats he had saved them from. His job.

To be quite honest, after Leonard Burton retired (died? Carlos wasn't sure), Carlos thought that they would hand off the show to some random intern who wouldn’t be quite as good as Leanard. For almost a month, the Night Vale Community Radio Station was just static and music.

Then all of a sudden, a deep-voiced man began to speak, and Carlos was very surprised. Surprised and...slightly interested in the man. He hadn’t said his name during the first broadcast, instead focusing on the news of the city under the bowling alley and the Dog Park opening and the angels that don’t exist, but Carlos had an intense urge to meet him. For scientific purposes, of course.

Luckily, the man was going to be at the town meeting to explain why he came into town. Most citizens of Night Vale would usually shout “Interloper” at any strangers, but Carlos had a hunch that they wouldn’t for this specific person. At least, not for long. Because Carlos had seen lots of people yelling these days.

Carlos was among the thousands at the town meeting. He sat in the back and took notes about the entirety of it, which mostly consisted of Mayor Winchell reenacting a brutal dream she had three nights ago. Then, at the end, a well-dressed man stepped out in front of the podium.

“Hello, Night Vale.” He said, in his smooth voice, “My name is Cecil Palmer, and I moved here to take a job as the, er, radio host at Night Vale Community Radio.”

“The Voice,” Pamela said, behind him. 

Cecil seemed very uncomfortable for a second, before turning his attention to the crowd again, “Which means that I am now a citizen of this town, so...no more yelling?”

A shout of, “Interloper!” came quickly, and it seemed to punch Cecil in the face.

“Right, well...I think you’ll like to know that I’ve been to a lot of places, looking for a stable job in a stable community, and I think that this is the place!” Cecil exclaimed, “It is the most interesting community I have ever seen, and that’s from the eye of a reporter so it is very true!”

Carlos stared at the man in wonder. He seemed so awkward in person, yet when he talked about Night Vale he was just like he was on the radio. Cecil looked over the crowd, and just for a second, he met eyes with Carlos. And Carlos fell in love instantly.

After the town meeting, Carlos got to speak to Cecil, just for a bit. Carlos had seen many prophecies throughout his life, yet there seemed to be none that told him about Cecil’s arrival. Or at least none that City Council shared with him.

Carlos had started their first conversation with, “Hello. I’m Carlos The Scientist.” When Carlos walked away from the conversation his attention was immediately turned to that starting sentence. He thought he sounded like an idiot. Like some emotionally constipated idiot!

“Cecil!” Cecil said, happily. He smoothed out his tunic and offered his hand. For once, Carlos took it. Out of all the people who offered to shake his hand, he took this one. Because he was smitten.

“You do know that the Radio Station is run by an eldritch horror that will most likely kill you, right?” Carlos asked. Again, emotionally constipated idiot.

Cecil nodded slightly, never losing that smile, “Yes, I was informed of that. Also, I was assured that I wouldn’t die during my time here as long as I, er, did what I was told!”

Carlos had a very vast knowledge of the world outside of Night Vale. He had been outside of the town twice before and had seen very different lands. The books he had managed to get his hands on had told him how boring life was outside of Night Vale.

“Interesting.” Carlos said, “Well, I work in the lab next to Big Rico’s, which you will have to eat at twice a week since you are a new citizen of Night Vale, so if you ever need me, I will be there.”

Then Carlos spun away and ran to his car. Much later into the night, he heard another broadcast by Cecil, in which he talked about how strange the town seemed.

_ “I like it here, I know I do, but it is just a weird place. Weird. Hmm, I guess I’ll have to get used to it. I talked to Carlos The Scientist today, and, well, let’s just say I will probably be having a few more chats with him later.” _

Carlos didn’t know if it was just the deepness of Cecil’s voice that made him think that he had an ulterior meaning to the phrase or if he actually meant it to mean something else. He wanted it to mean something else, sure, but Carlos wasn't sure. He had never been the type of person to just do what he wanted to on a small whim, and he knew that he definitely wouldn’t start now. Probably for the best.

Carlos turned off the radio and went home to his apartment. If he thought about the infinite universes and the very small possibility of he and Cecil getting together, you definitely wouldn’t be the first to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glow Cloud

The Glow Cloud rampaged across the town of Night Vale, and Carlos just watched from a distance (as much distance as one could be when the Glow Cloud was above the entire town). He sent his team of scientists out to receive some of the animal corpses that had fallen from the cloud, but they hadn’t yet returned. And Carlos was getting worried for everyone’s safety.

Cecil was giving pretty sound advice on the radio, but oddly enough, he wasn't following it himself. That made Carlos worried, more worried than he had been in a long time, about both his abilities as The Scientist and his very new and very recent feelings about Cecil.

Carlos, having nothing to do until his scientists came back with those animal corpses, picked up his phone and dialed the radio station’s number, a number he had memorized since he was twelve. Luckily, someone picked up almost immediately.

“Night Vale Community Radio Station, no one can help you! Why are you calling?” Said a polite, friendly voice. Probably of an intern.

“Yes, I need to speak with Cecil. Probably during a break, not on air. Oh, this is Carlos The Scientist.”

“I’ll patch you through.”

There was a bit of silence and a bit of static, before Cecil spoke up, “Hello?”

“Yes, this is Carlos The Scientist, and I, um, er…” Carlos forgot what he was going to say! Why hadn't he even planned it out in the first place?!

“I have a few questions about today’s broadcast that I think you can answer.” Cecil said, voice now quieter than it had been when he answered the phone, “No one will explain to me what is going on or what I have been reading.”

“Right. Yes. Well, best not to do this over the phone, wouldn’t you think, Cecil? The Sherrif’s Secret Police are always listening. Also the government agents from a vague, yet menacing agency. Those too.”

“I...hmm, right that answers a few of my questions. Do you have a place we could meet? Perhaps your lab?”

Carlos’s face flushed. Was Cecil asking him out on a date? Probably not, probably not, but it still felt like it. Carlos would be alone with Cecil in his office in the lab answering questions about who was watching him and why he was saying such strange things and that was total third date material!

“I-I mean, yeah, sure, yeah. Just, um, name a time and I’ll...be there...in the lab.”

“Excellent. Listen, the break is almost over, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you tomorrow night, okay? After this whole Glow Cloud thing blows over, no pun intended.”

Carlos chuckled, “Alrighty, then...well, bye.” Then he hung up. And Carlos had never hated his voice more than ever at that moment. He slumped against the wall of his lab and groaned at how stupid he sounded in front of Cecil. Tomorrow was probably going to be terrible!

“Boss, we’ve got the cor-”

“Not now!” Carlos said, standing up and running into his lab for a private breakdown. The radio still played, albeit quietly, on his desk, and Cecil was speaking in his low radio voice. He was reading a list of things, things that Carlos understood but not really.

“It’s just a meeting.” Carlos told himself, “No reason to get all worked up about it. It’s not like he actually likes you, right?” Well, that just made Carlos sadder and more determined to get Cecil to like him.

His scientists ended up determining that the animals were quite normal, which that in itself was weird because usually animals weren’t normal in Night Vale. But Carlos couldn’t focus on that. No, he had to focus on his weird sort-of date with Cecil.

On the show, Cecil had mentioned it once, saying, _“After this broadcast, I’m going to talk to Carlos The, uh, Scientist, which is his last name. The Scientist. Strange, but interesting.”_ Carlos thought that was a win for sure.

When Cecil finally knocked on the doors to the lab, Carlos had his seventh mini freak out of the hour, and whisper shouted to his scientists to ‘let Cecil in and show him to his office’ so that it would look like Carlos was a busy man that cared enough to make time for an interloper like Cecil. Was Carlos overthinking this? Probably. But he didn’t care.

Carlos had scattered important papers that he had been working on during the previous weeks to make it really look like he was working his hardest over here, and sat down in his chair, mushing his hair up to try and make it look presentable.

When Cecil lightly knocked on the door, Carlos froze, and spoke, “Come in.” In the strongest voice he could muster. Which said something about Carlos because it came out really high pitched and not at all how he normally spoke.

Cecil opened the door and looked down at Carlos, who looked like a deranged goblin at this point. Cecil smiled, but not out of politeness. He thought it looked funny and sort of cute, but Carlos didn’t know that.

“You’re busy.” Cecil pointed out, closing the door behind him and taking a seat in the chair in front of Carlos’ desk.

“Y-Yes, but I always make time for, erm...people with questions. I am a Scientist, after all.” Not smooth at all. Eight mini freakouts.

“Yes, and what a professional lab you have. I’ve only been to the labs at my college and they weren’t as impressive as this.” Cecil took out a notebook, one of those that flipped over instead of to the side, and took out a pen. Carlos gasped when he saw it, and Cecil looked up at him.

“Is something wrong?” Cecil asked.

“You have a pen.” Carlos said, “Those...those are illegal here in Night Vale.”

Cecil lifted it up and looked at it, “It’s just a normal pen. Why would it be…”

“Illegal?” Carlos asked, “I have no idea, actually.”

“Then what do _you_ use to write?”

“My blood mostly,” Carlos answered. Cecil’s face turned sour, and Carlos forced out an awkward laugh, “It’s a joke! We write with charcoal bits. Very small and technically not writing utensils.” Sure, when the charcoal bits were nowhere to be found, Carlos was known to use his blood, but that really just made him carry around spare charcoal bits more than anything.

Cecil wrote that down in his notebook, “Okay, so questions. Do you know what exactly Station Management is?”

Carlos shook his head, “Not exactly, no. I assume they’re similar to City Council, but you can never know with _those_ types of beings. They aren’t human, that’s for sure.”

Cecil wrote _that_ down too, “Interesting, and the, erm, beings that classify themselves as angels?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Carlos said, “But if I did I would say that they are relatively friendly, and they are close friends with _my_ close friend, Old Woman Josie, so that would make me friends with them by association.”

“And the Dog Park?”

“Don’t ever ask that question again, Cecil,” Carlos said, in a grave voice.

Cecil nodded timidly, “I will make note of that. Not literally, but...do you know of the prophecies?”

“I do.” Carlos said, nodding, “I am part of one myself, so I know all there is to know about it. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I’m supposedly part of one, too.”

“Really?” Carlos asked, “Which one?”

“I’m not sure.” Cecil answered, “Mayor Pamela Winchell said that I was important when I first got here, so she advised me not to die. Then she said something about how the prophecies were predetermined so I would have to work hard if I did want to die, which I wasn't allowed to do or she would come very close to killing me.”

Carlos frowned, “I’m very sorry, that’s terrible. Probably not what you wanted in a job like this, huh?”

Cecil stared at Carlos for a second, trying to decide whether or not to tell the truth, “No, not really. But I still think this place is very interesting. I’ve been saying that a lot over the past few weeks.” Cecil sighed, “I’ll get used to this town, I know it. It just takes some time.”

Carlos nodded, “I understand. You know you can always come to me for questions or even, you know, general support. Scientists are always supportive.”

Cecil smiled at Carlos, very warm and genuine, “Thanks, Carlos.”

“No problem.” Carlos pulled out a card from his desk and slid it over, “Here’s my office phone number and personal phone number, if you ever need it.” Carlos hoped to the gods that he would, “I’m not always in the office so you’ll have to try both if you can’t reach me.”

Cecil took it and pocketed the card in his shirt pocket, which was probably a good sign, “Thanks, again. I’d better get home before something terrible happens to my apartment.”

Carlos nodded understandingly, and let Cecil leave his office. Well, ‘let’ was a strong word. Cecil left Carlos’s office because he wanted to, and frankly, Carlos had no say in whether or not he wanted Cecil to go (because he definitely _did not_ want Cecil to leave).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, last night: I'll just do a one-shot.  
> Me, this morning: Okay, this is a series now.
> 
> I literally could not get this out of my head, so now you guys get to read it. Which means I'm juggling two fics now, but hey, I've got literally all the time in the world right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil cuts his hair and a lot of people (namely Carlos) hate that. Also, Station Management leaves their office.

Carlos was very frustrated! Being a Scientist was a big job. Being very attractive was an even bigger job! It took so much work, time, and dedication, and Cecil decided that he should have a haircut! A haircut! Cecil’s hair had, weirdly, turned white since he had come to the town. Carlos knew this. He saw Cecil’s black hair shift to a striking white in just a few weeks with seemingly no explanation. Sometimes Night Vale wanted it’s citizens to look a certain way. So it wasn't Cecil’s decision to cut his hair!

Carlos was in a  _ very  _ grumpy mood. For the first time since Cecil had come to Night Vale, he was upset at him. Upset at Cecil for taking away such a nice thing to look at. Also, Carlos probably had a thing for long hair now that he thought about it.

“I don’t understand.” Said once of Carlos’s scientists, after Carlos went into an hour-long rant about Cecil’s shorn locks, “It’s his hair. Why can’t he cut it?”

“Have you ever seen Cecil before?” Carlos asked, “He is literally the most beautiful person I have ever seen! I  _ think  _ I’m allowed to be upset that his perfect, wonderful hair is gone.”

The scientist sighed, “Sir, I’m a lesbian. Also, it’s not  _ all  _ gone. There’s still some left, and it looks very stylish! Very short and choppy. If I saw that on a girl, I’d go bonkers, sir.”

Carlos shook his head, “You’d go bonkers if you saw any girl.”

“True, sir.”

Carlos sighed, “I’ve got to call the station. I’ve got to tell Cecil that this was a bad idea. Who knows how many people will come for him now? And I don't even want to _think_ about Station Management!”

“Uh...I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who will come for him, sir.”

“Nonsense. The entire town will have Cecil’s Barber’s head on a stick, myself included.” Carlos pulled out his phone and dialed the station again.

“Hello. This is Night Vale Community Radio.” Said a bored teenage voice. Probably another intern.

“This is Carlos The Scientist, and I’ve got a complaint/warning for Cecil,” Carlos said, getting a bit stuffy.

“Ugh, this is about his hair, isn’t it? Listen, we’ve already got-what? Boss, I-fine. Okay, I’m patching you through.” Static and silence. Carlos was pretty much used to it now because he had called in several times since Cecil had arrived in Night Vale.

“This is Cecil Palmer,” Cecil said.

“Yes, and I’m Carlos The Scientist. Why did y-”

“I know you’re Carlos, I’m just practicing my phone voice.  _ This is Cecil Palmer _ sounds professional, doesn’t it?” 

Yes, it sounded  _ very  _ professional, and apparently, that was nearly enough for Carlos to handle. His face was on fire now. Thanks, Cecil.

“Yeah, yeah, sounds wonderful. Very professional. Um, suggestion: if they speak first to ask if this is you, then say, ‘This is he’.” Most of Carlos’s anger had been lost now. 

“ _ Oooh!  _ Okay, let me try it now. Ask if it’s me.”

Carlos indulged him, “Is this Cecil Palmer?”

“ _ This is he. _ ”

Goddamn it, Carlos shouldn’t have called! This just made him love Cecil even more! And Carlos couldn’t be mean if he loved Cecil even more than he already did!

“Wow.” Carlos said, “You sound, er, really professional. Like, um, like a real Scientist.”

“Aw, thanks. Anyway, why did you call me?”

“Your...hair. I called you about your hair.” Carlos said through gritted teeth.

“Oh... _ oh.  _ You’ve also come to complain, then?”

Well, yes, but also no.

“No, I’ve come to warn you.” Carlos half lied, “If Station Management finds out that this much displeasure has come from you cutting your hair, you might...you might actually end up dead, Cecil.”

Cecil was breathing. Carlos heard it from the phone. Carlos had just scared Cecil. Well, it was for good reason, wasn't it? Carlos shook his head, even if it was for good reason, he shouldn’t have done that.

“Cecil?” Carlos asked, “Cecil, are you-”

Cecil hung up. Carlos stared at his phone in horror, afraid of what he had done to the barely-a-friendship-relationship he had with Cecil. His scientists were out in the lab, doing some experiments with potatoes or something, and Cecil had just hung up on him. Carlos grabbed his radio and turned it on.

“ _ -to let you all know that yes, I have cut my hair. It used to be long and black, but now it is short and white. I thought that since I was in a new place with a new job, I’d be able to have a new appearance. It’s...it’s not anyone’s fault but mine. I should not have cut my hair. I take full responsibility for my heinous actions, but please, I would like the terrorization of Telly the Barber to cease! I would like to live another day because Station Management doesn’t like that I’ve cut my hair. _ ”

There was a faint and faraway rumble on the radio, and Cecil paused. It was silent on Carlos’s end, and it was silent on Cecil’s.

“ _ And-and now, a look at traffic. Oh-” _

Carlos turned the radio off and made a mental note to ask Cecil for his number so he could angrily yet worriedly text him about why he hung up. Carlos let out a sigh and stood up. He was marching over to the radio station and formally apologizing.

“Hey, boss?” Another scientist asked from the slightly ajar door to his office, “Erm, are you...wearing  _ that _ ? Like, seriously wearing that?”

Carlos looked down at his clothes, “Wearing...clothes?”

“Yes, but  _ those  _ clothes with  _ those  _ shirts, pants, and shoes.”

Carlos was wearing his weekday labcoat, a horrifying neon green shirt, purple pants, and camo crocs  _ with  _ polka-dot socks. For Carlos, that was normal. For Carlos’s scientist, that was extremely weird and funny. For Cecil, it was beginning to be a common occurrence.

“I should say the same about you.” Carlos said, “You’re wearing clothes that are the same color. Red and black. I’m a scientist, so I’ve studied all of the fields, and I’ll have you know that my very minor degree in Fashion (as a science).”

“Well, if you say so, boss. Where are you going? If you’re going to visit Old Woman Josie, can I come? I need to ask her about the, erm, supposed ‘angels’.”

“Nope, I’m going to the radio station.” Carlos said, “And there isn’t enough room in my car because I have about ten boxes with buttons and wires in them.” Carlos grabbed his outdoor labcoat and slipped it on over his weekday labcoat.

“Oh, you’re going to visit Cecil?” The scientist asked, “Don’t you have a crush on him?”

Carlos blushed, “That’s none of your business.” He walked out of his office and through his lab, where his team of scientists worked diligently with their tests and experiments.

“But you do, right?” The scientist asked, “Because I found your dream journal the other day, an-”

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you touched my dream journal for right now, but when I get back, you’re going to have a stern talking to!” Carlos walked out of the lab and got into his car. When he turned it on, the Weather was playing. That was probably a good sign, then.

With few people on the road, driving to the radio station seemed to be a short trip. When the Weather stopped, Carlos heard thundering and growls through his radio.

_ “Hello, radio audience. I come to you live from under my desk, where I am currently hiding in the fetal position.”  _

Then he heard his heart in his ears. He sped up the car, definitely over the speed limit, and listened to Cecil as he spoke through his microphone, terrified of the monster known as Station Management. Carlos spun into the parking lot of the radio station and jumped out of his car. The doors to the station were hanging open as if someone had tried to escape but failed at the last minute. Carlos pushed past them and ran into the recording studio to rescue Cecil.

He burst into the recording studio and found Cecil crouching under his desk, slowly crawling out.

“-Night Vale. An-Carlos?” Cecil asked, surprised, and very scared.

“Come with me!” Carlos grabbed his hand and pulled him out, causing him to drop the mic. Together, they ran out of the studio and out of the station, away from Station Management and everything else inside.

Together, they leaned against Carlos’s car and took deep breaths, glad they both got out alive and without seeing the horror that is Station Management.

“I shouldn’t have cut my hair,” Cecil said, wiping the tears that had fallen from his face.

“You shouldn’t have.” Carlos answered truthfully, “You could have at least consulted someone.”

Cecil turned to look at Carlos with a look that Carlos didn’t recognize, but had failed. His mouth was smiling and his eyes were crying real human tears. Carlos felt...awkward.

“I shouldn’t have to consult someone about cutting my hair!” Cecil cried, “This town, it’s...god…” He slumped down on the pavement of the parking lot and covered his face with his hands. Carlos slowly slumped down with him.

“You’re stressed out,” Carlos said. Cecil chuckled behind his hands.

“Anyone would be. Going to a new town, leaving your family and friends behind. Your hair is changing colors and...there was something else…”

“Lyme Disease,” Cecil answered.

“Yes, and you have Lyme Disease. It’s reasonable for you to be stressed out. I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.”

Cecil let out a long sigh, “I’m just...it’s…” Carlos knew what it looked like to have inner turmoil, so he just put his hand on Cecil’s shoulder, and looked him in the eye, which was now uncovered by hands.

“You don’t have to explain it.” Carlos said, “But you should probably tell me the condition of your Lyme Disease just so I know. I am a Scientist, after all.”

Cecil rolled his eyes, “It’s not bad, I’m taking my medicine every day!”

They sat there for a while, just talking until Cecil’s workday ended. Then Carlos went back to his lab to discover his scientists went home too and left the lab in a mess. He walked into his office and found a note on his desk, which told him that they had heard the broadcast and thought he was dead so they just went home since no one would be paying them anymore.

And Carlos didn’t care. Sure, normally that would make him feel terrible because his team of scientists was supposed to be reliable, but he found that today was a very crazy day and he could let it slide, just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyme Disease usually doesn't take too long to cure, but there is another form of Lyme Disease where it continues for six months to a year. I think Cecil has the latter in this case.   
> Thanks for all the support, by the way. I don't want to leave you guys hanging and I'm terrified that you won't like my writing or story changes, but I'm sure it'll be fine.  
> Also, question: Cecil starts out as human in this, so should I make him go eldrich horror-y or just leave him as he is? I've been debating this with myself, but I would like a second opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos reflects on a rift, then offers Cecil advice about time.

Cecil was realizing how strange time was. Carlos had heard him talk about it on air, of course, but he had also seen Cecil freaking out at the meeting about the lead door. Carlos attended the meeting because he had to see if the lead door would lead to anything important or noteworthy. Cecil attended the meeting because he was a journalist. Which meant that Cecil had his notebook, a cleverly disguised pen made to look like a long, thin stick of charcoal, and his phone. Carlos was watching him when he made the very important discovery about time. Sometimes Carlos did that. Sometimes he watched Cecil. It was not creepy. 

He had been staring at his phone, watching the time because Carlos presumed he had somewhere to be. Yet, for a whole five minutes, the clock did not move. Cecil had, in the middle of this important meeting, began piecing together all of the strange time things he had been experiencing over the month he had been in Night Vale.

Carlos had seen the cogs in his head, turning and turning, until they stopped, and Cecil looked terrified. Carlos was beginning to like this look. He had seen it often.

“Time is wrong.” Cecil had said, disrupting the people next to him, “There  _ is  _ no time!”

Then he ran away from the meeting, and Carlos didn’t have the heart to listen to the broadcast that night. Although he had heard from his scientists that it was particularly sad and that some of them bawled along with Cecil.

With the situation about the Pterodactyls was tricky. Carlos had attended the PTA meeting himself, as his nephew did attend School. He himself had been there when the rift opened and those vicious things attacked. He himself had tried to fight against the dinosaurs, yet failed. Apparently, childhood training with chicken nuggets didn’t follow into adulthood.

He was not one of the thirty-eight people to die. No, he was part of the seven billion people still alive during then, and during now. 

When Cecil spoke about it on air, Carlos had to laugh. Cecil got a lot of things wrong in the report. Sure, most of that report was just Cecil saying, “Oh, no” in a sorrowful, yet oddly mesmerizing voice, but he could have at least fact-checked.

But what did Carlos know about radio work? He was a Scientist ( _ The Scientist  _ if you wanted to be technical), and he had never pursued anything related to radio work or journalism! Carlos hadn’t even been to a Library before. Hell, he barely reads books. He hasn’t read one since he was fifteen and that was for a book report he had to do for school.

When the rift was closed, thanks to Carlos’s assisted help for the Secret Police, Carlos felt as if he had done a good day’s work. He felt like a true Scientist, one that saved towns with the scientific magic of Science! Then he felt quite lonely because the Secret Police were acting all buddy-buddy with each other and making plans to celebrate this rift closing. Apparently it was Dave’s first rift closing and they all thought they should throw him a party for surviving that long.

Carlos wanted to ask if he could join, maybe find some new friends or something but stopped himself. He didn’t want to get involved with the Secret Police, despite how friendly they seemed. He did, however, want to get involved with Cecil, but that got Carlos doubting his abilities. Carlos did not like doubting his abilities.

So he just settled for a text, asking Cecil if his revelations about time were, in any way, concerning. What he got back was a very long audio message from Cecil, who apparently was too busy to type it out and not give Carlos moral qualms about downloading said audio for later.

_ “Of course they’re concerning!”  _ Cecil had said, hurriedly, into the phone,  _ “Time doesn’t work right in Night Vale. I wake up, having slept for what my timer says eight hours, yet it is two in the morning! The sun will rise early and set very,  _ very  _ late! Carlos, you have noticed this, right?” _

Carlos texted him back, saying, “Of course I’ve noticed this. I am a Scientist.”

Cecil texted back one word, a work that had him awake for the entire night after that. “Right.” Cecil had typed. With the period. No other messages or love declarations that Carlos secretly wished for. Just...Right.

Carlos wanted to provide comfort for Cecil, he really did! It was hard to do that in this case, though! Time was an illusion! The only thing humans experience is the present, and even then it is just a little bit of the past. Carlos didn’t want to tell Cecil this because he had hoped Cecil learned this in grade school just like everyone else. Maybe he forgot. Maybe his schooling wasn't as adequate as Carlos’. Was Carlos an asshole?

Carlos had called Cecil, ready to apologize for his assholeness (that is a word), but the phone went straight to voicemail. So, Carlos left a quick voicemail.

“Sorry for dismissing you, I sounded like an asshole. What I meant to say was that I have already studied this, and no, time does not work. Anywhere. Not in Night Vale, not in your hometown, nowhere. Not even Svitz. So this should be of no concern. We all just ignore it when the world slips up, usually.”

Carlos sent the voicemail, then realized that Cecil was probably on air. How silly of him. He had probably sent the ‘Right.’ because he didn’t have time to be on his phone. Carlos smacked himself in the head lightly and laughed at himself. Silly Carlos, always afraid of breaking some meaningless social rules.

Carlos turned on the radio, heard the screeching of the Hooded Figure, and turned the radio off. From what it sounded like, the Hodded Figure didn’t seem to be dangerous at all. Just answering Cecil’s question with a loud, deafening noise. And while Cecil might have been cringing and bleeding from the ears, he was pretty much okay. After all, ear replacement didn’t cost much in Night Vale. Carlos went about his day, only moderately worried about Cecil’s wellbeing.

Cecil ended up getting back to him, saying that Carlos needn’t worry, he had only sent the one word because the Hooded Figure appeared in the studio right at that moment. Then he said that he would be taking a few days off, leaving the broadcasts to some of the interns while he healed from his trip to the emergency room and the ear replacement surgery that unwillingly happened after they knocked him out.

So, all in all, it was a good week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that hospitals in Night Vale were allowed to perform surgeries without consent. I did. Because I wrote it. Anyway, let me know if you liked this chapter and what you think about the one episode to one chapter ratio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Shape in Mission Grove Park. Also, Carlos conducts and forgets about an investigation.

Did Carlos think that The Shape in Mission Grove Park should be removed? No. Nothing should be removed because what _was_ The Shape in Mission Grove Park? Not anything Carlos could see or remember. There was no Shape in Mission Grove Park! None!

Cecil was asking Carlos about it, which was what go Carlos on the tangent of not thinking about the not real Shape in Mission Grove Park. Carlos didn’t see anything. What shape was Cecil talking about?

“The Shape, Carlos!” Cecil had said, very scared and very serious, “You have to see it, it’s right there in the park! Am I going crazy?”

Carlos had told him that he was not crazy, but there was just no Shape. No Shape in Mission Grove Park. Cecil then slumped off to the radio station, where he said he was going to ask the masses if they had ever seen or heard of this Shape.

Carlos thought that was a splendid idea. After all, asking everyone if you can see an imaginary Shape in a park was one way to find out if you truly are crazy. Carlos would have reminded Cecil that Carlos would still love Cecil even if he was crazy, but they hadn’t reached that stage in their sort of friendship yet.

Carlos was noticing a lot of things about Cecil these days. Namely that Cecil was beginning to ask a lot of questions, which usually wasn't very good and would be reported, but Carlos liked hearing Cecil talk so he never bothered to report it.

Cecil just seemed paranoid lately, which was a very good trait to have in Night Vale. He had told Carlos that he felt like something was watching him all the time, that things were whispering outside of his apartment window, which was on the second floor! Cecil was sure that someone, or something, was following him.

“Probably just a government agent. Or a member of the Secret Police. They’re there to protect you, Cecil.”

But Cecil had shaken his head (Carlos knew this because his hair rubbed on the microphone), “No, not them. It’s...I know it’s something dangerous. I...nevermind.” Then they never spoke of it again.

Carlos was a Scientist, so he wrote this down on a big markerboard in his office and hummed at it for hours, hoping for a decent thought to come through his brain. It was very likely that someone or something was following Cecil, but Carlos had multiple options to rule out before it became a true concern.

“Hey, Lydia,” Carlos called from his office, “Are you still in contact with that informant in the Sherrif’s Secret Police?”

Lydia shook her head and blushed, “Uh, no sir. I think...I think I have a crush on her, sir, and it’s really awkward.”

Carlos nodded, “And does she reciprocate?”

“I...I don’t know? She flirts with me all the time, but that’s her personality! She flirts with everyone! If I ask her out, do you think she would say yes?”

Carlos did some quick calculations, “I think so, yes. You’re a, scientifically speaking, beautiful woman and she would be lucky to have you. And if she says no then you can move on and find lots of other women who will enjoy your presence.”

Lydia blushed at the thought of it, “You’re right. I should ask her out. What did you need from me again?”

“I’m doing an investigation for Cecil. Can you ask her to get some intel, mainly who might be following him?”

Lydia nodded and grabbed her outdoor labcoat, “I will! I’m doing it, guys! I’m asking Nicola out!”

Everyone in the labs cheered and clapped as Lydia left, happy that she finally had the guts to do what most lesbians did not. Ask another girl out. Carlos was very happy for her, of course, but he had more pressing things to worry about.

Four hours later, Lydia texted him that no Secret Police agents were following him because they had gotten an order from City Council to leave him alone. Which meant that he now had to go to Mayor Pamela Winchell and ask why.

Luckily the Mayor was very interested in science and had a monthly meeting with Carlos so they could discuss funding related topics. Luckily, that meeting was happening that particular day, so Carlos was lucky he had decided to work on it just then instead of, say, another day.

When Mayor Winchell came in, unannounced like always, into his office via his elaborate painting that his young Nephew did when he was five, Carlos was already sitting down and ready to discuss the business of money and City Council.

“So, the same amount as last time, Scientist?” The Mayor asked, floating approximately four inches off of the ground. Her neck was crooked at a very painful looking angle, but Carlos didn’t mention that.

“Yes, that would be satisfactory. However, we have another thing I want to discuss.”

She twisted her neck again, “Oh?”

“Cecil Palmer has asked for my help in finding out what exactly seems to be following him everywhere. I just got word from a member of the Sherrif’s Secret Police that they aren’t the culprits and that City Council had demanded that they don’t follow him around, like all other citizens. Why is that?”

“Simple.” Pamela said, “Cecil Palmer isn’t a normal citizen. He’s an outsider, Scientist. We can’t be wasting our resources on an Interloper.”

“You’re lying.” Carlos said, “You’ve been wasting resources on all Interlopers who have decided to move here, I’ve seen it myself with my team of Scientists. Tell me the truth.”

Pamela smirked, then smiled quite normally, “Carlos, City Council has an important job to do. They’re a secretive bunch, aren’t they? They don’t want anyone looking at what they’re doing, and that means that they don’t want anyone to know about it either, so I suggest you drop this investigation or you might be taken to the Abandoned Mine Shafts.”

“No, they banned me from there, remember.” Carlos said, “I was annoying the torturers by telling them how to properly torture people and they just threw me out with immunity.”

“Ah, yes, I forgot about that. Excuse my mistake.”

“No problem.”

“Well, since I can’t really threaten you then I guess I’ll have to give you partial truths. Cecil is important. They’re watching him because he is important.”

“Who is?” Carlos asked.

“I have no clue.” Pamela smiled innocently, “Now, I must be going, I have some rats I need to catch. Ugh, dinner, right?”

Carlos nodded in agreement and Pamela turned into a pile of sand which then threw itself out of the open window of Carlos’s office. Carlos got up to close the window, but a paper flew into his face at the last second.

It was an ad for Green Market, which was now selling fruits and vegetables. Carlos whooped and closed the window. He could now buy things at the Green Market! This was very exciting news. So exciting that Carlos had forgotten all about his investigation and told the remaining scientists about how excited he was about the Green Market.

Meanwhile, Cecil watched in horror as Intern Leland got vaporized by the red light emitted from The Shape that was now not in Mission Grove Park but in front of the radio station.

Carlos would hear about this later from Cecil when he ranted about how many deaths there have been at the station since he started. He would also hear about the successful date that Lydia had with Nicola and the wonderful paperwork that followed. Later, Carlos would go to the Green Market to find that there were actually fruits and vegetables there and he would not buy any since he already had a lifetime supply in his home already.

But right now, he was ranting about how insignificant this small event, the availability of fruits and vegetables, wouldn’t be remembered when they were all dead and gone. Isn’t that just the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, those lesbian jokes aren't offensive because I, the author, AM A LESBIAN! HAHA I HAVE FOOLED YOU ALL! Yes, two chapters in one day. I am a god amongst humans! Also yes, I have given one scientist a name, and a gf. On that gay agenda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are power outages and Carlos finds yet another excuse to interact with Cecil. Geez, I wonder when we'll focus on something other than Carlos/Cecil interactions.

Carlos was always prepared for power outages. He always had on his person childhood photos, a small keychain flashlight, and a mirror. His lab always had a backup generator for things such as power outages or Street Cleaning Day. Carlos was anything if not prepared.

When the power went out, he made sure everyone in his lab was safe and sound, still doing the science they needed to do if they needed to fix this. Then Carlos sat in his barely lit office and made a bunch of lines and dots on a paper he hoped would eventually be the “lines in the sky” that one boy told him about a month ago.

He could hear the faint screams of people around town, and he tuned them out. None of them sounded like anyone he knew, so he tried not to worry about it. What use was The Scientist if he died prematurely? 

Carlos, alone in his office, thought about the dots and lines in the sky, and he thought about his inevitable death and what he wanted to accomplish by then. Carlos  _ could  _ be a world-famous Scientist! That would be grand. He’d get a lot of money from colleges who wanted to fund his research instead of setting up a fund with Pamela Winchell. He could be the savior of Night Vale, once having saved the town from the biggest threat it had ever seen in the nearby future.

Carlos thought about being with Cecil, and how neat that would be. He imagined waking up next to him in the morning, being the first to hear his voice every day instead of over the radio. He imagined dates, weddings, birthdays, anniversaries. All of those wonderful things that Carlos wanted to experience with Cecil. Maybe, at some point, he’d even meet Cecil’s outsider family! How grand and devious!

But something in his gut churned. None of that could happen now. Carlos didn’t want to take advantage of his current, paranoid state. He didn’t want to ruin any chance of a relationship with him ever. 

So that’s why Carlos was waiting. He was waiting until Cecil accepted Night Vale for what it was and finally relaxed. Who knows how long it would take? A year? A decade? It didn’t matter. Carlos was fine with waiting.

There was a knock at Carlos’s window, interrupting his very important thoughts about a very important person. Whoever dared to venture outside during a power outage like this must really need Carlos’s help, so Carlos stood up and walked over to open the window begrudgingly.

Carlos couldn’t remember who was at the window, or what they wanted. He knew it was a man or at least a man-shaped thing, and that they had spoken to him and that Carlos had responded in horror. Then the man had...pushed something into his hand?

Carlos looked down at his hand and found a piece of paper that said  _ ‘go to the radio station’  _ in elaborate cursive. Carlos had to stare at it for a whole minute to decipher what the cursive had said. He hated cursive.

But finally, an excuse to go to the radio station! Carlos had been waiting, just sitting around and staring at walls hoping that something would happen that would allow him to go visit Cecil in his element! Oh, Carlos was so excited! He jumped up and clicked his heels together, and rushed out of his office.

“Boss?” Lydia said, holding her favorite photo of her and her childhood dog in front of her face, “Where are you going?”

“My presence is required at the radio station,” Carlos said, grinning wider than he had in the past week.

“Make sure to bring your photos and the mirror.” She said, going back to stare at her photo, studying it to make sure that she was not replaced. Carlos had already had his photo taped to his glasses, so he needn’t worry.

For the most part, Carlos drove to the radio station without crashing into any pedestrians. He then assumed that anyone who was out on the street at this time was not  _ really  _ them so he felt little to no guilt. Arriving at the station, however, he saw that it was dark and silent.

“Strange,” Carlos said to himself, before turning on the radio. Nothing played on their usual station. Just an empty silence. It spoke volumes, though. Volumes that scared Carlos.

With his photo and mirror in hand, Carlos ventured into the radio station. 

There was no power. At the desk, where a person would be, lay a fallen desk chair. The computer screen had been cracked, and Carlos doubted that it would work even if the power was on. He walked into the hallway and saw a faint light from the bathroom. The men’s bathroom. That was probably Khoshekh. He would probably be fine if he was just left in the bathroom.

“Cecil.” Carlos whispered, “Cecil, are you here?”

There was a faint movement in a nearby room, and a door suddenly opened slightly, showing very bright purple eyes. Eyes that Carlos did  _ not  _ recognize.

“Carlos?” Cecil asked, “What...what are you doing here? Are you here to turn on the power again?”

“Note.” Carlos held up the note, “From...a man, I think. I don’t know, I can’t remember him. But still, I followed directions. Do you need help? Are you okay? Do you have a photo from-”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Cecil said, “I have a photo from childhood. Would you like to see it?” Carlos nodded.

Cecil opened the door further, and Carlos got to see just how much he had changed. His face was narrower and there were dark circles under his eyes. His eyes. They were purple now. They had been brown before. God, they were so pretty. Carlos was making eye contact with Cecil!

Cecil pushed the picture forward, and Carlos broke eye contact. The picture seemed simple. There was a teenage girl, a younger teenage boy, and Cecil in child form. His hair was black like it had been when Cecil first came to the town. The other two children had the same black hair and brown eyes. They even shared the same noses.

“That’s my sister, Abby, and my brother, Cal.” Cecil said, “Both older than me, of course. I’m the youngest child.”

“I was the oldest.” Carlos said, “I’ve got one younger sister.” Carlos showed Cecil his photo. It was from when his sister was born, it was from the first time he had held her. Carlos hadn’t changed as drastically as Cecil did, but he thought it was a nice photo.

“Is she nice?” Cecil asked.

Carlos nodded, “Very nice. I love her. I love my nephew too. Not her husband, though.”

“Is he bad?” Cecil asked.

“No, just very...incompetent.”

Cecil laughed, “Sounds very in character for you, though.”

Carlos took no offense. 

“So, are your siblings nice?” Carlos asked.

“Abby is.” Cecil said, “I...Cal...it’s complicated with Cal. Abby tells me all the time that I should just tell Cal and get it over with instead of giving him this false version of me but...I don’t want to lose my brother.”

Carlos frowned, “Tell Cal what?”

Cecil opened his mouth but hesitated. Carlos felt worried. Did Cecil not trust him enough? Maybe Carlos shou-

“That I’m gay.” Cecil said, “Cal doesn’t know that. I’ve had, you know, boyfriends before, but Cal just assumed they were girls and I’ve never corrected him because I was too scared.”

“That’s strange.” Carlos said, “I’ve never experienced anything like that.”

“I noticed that Night Vale was more tolerant.” Cecil said, “Outside of Night Vale is normal but...well, it’s shitty.”

“So we’re weird and good,” Carlos said.

“That’s my consensus, at least,” Cecil admitted.

Carlos smiled, “Good. I’ve lived in Night Vale my entire life and I love it here. It could definitely use some work, but it’s still my town.”

The lights flicked on and power returned to the station. Carlos covered his eyes from the suddenly blinding light and moved aside to let Cecil out of the...closet he was hiding in. How ironic.

“I’ve got to get back.” Cecil said, “But...thanks for the talk. I’m pretty sure you’re my only friend here.”

Carlos blushed, “Oh, um, cool, yeah, neat. You’re my friend too, Cecil.”

Cecil rolled his eyes and walked into another room, presumably the studio. Carlos was still sort of covering his eyes because his eyes still had to adjust.

When Carlos got back to his car, Cecil was speaking into the microphone about the power outages and what they could do to you if you weren’t prepared. Carlos knew this information already, but he listened to it just because he wanted to hear Cecil’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cal exists in this world and Cecil has dealt with homophobia. I know that really sucks, but I promise that when I write one of those "Carlos Visits the Family" fics that Cecil will, at that point, not even care anymore.  
> Cecil is unknowingly friend-zoning Carlos in this. Spoiler alert (not really): Cecil is definitely pining at the same time. I just think it's funny if they're both clueless and think that a) one isn't ready or b) the other doesn't like them back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil discovers a few new things about himself and has two nice chats over the phone.

The letter had said that Cecil needed to report to City Hall in the morning. Cecil had read it many times, over and over, fretting the Reeducation that would come the next day. Cecil went to bed, and he fell asleep, hoping to get at least momentary comfort from this very, very bad situation that would probably kill him.

Yet, when he woke up, he was in...a hotel room? Cecil had opened his eyes and he was in a nice hotel room. For a second, he thought he was having a lucid dream, but he did the trick where you put your finger through your palm, yet it didn’t happen. Also, Cecil tried to will himself back to his apartment. It also didn’t work.

Was this Reeducation? It couldn’t have been. At least not fully. Maybe it was a diversion! Maybe they were going to reveal that water was slowly filling up the hotel room. Maybe the floors fell into a pit of spikes. Cecil didn’t know, so he stayed on the bed. The floor could be motion activated.

What an absurd thought. If Cecil thought that in any other situation in any other town, he’d be crazy. Not in Night Vale, though. In Night Vale, anything was possible. Usually, that would be a calming statement. Anything is possible in Night Vale. Unfortunately, that included all of the terrible things that ‘possible’ included.

Cecil must have sat on the bed for hours, not wanting to get up or even try the door. The clock next to the bed blinked twelve the entire time, so that wasn't helpful. Cecil didn’t even have his phone with him to tell the time. He just sat on the bed, afraid.

Then a small click was heard, and the TV turned on. A video started playing. It showed a variety of disturbing images. Images of pets on the moon, of a dark planet lit by no sun, of people staring at something that Cecil couldn’t see but he just  _ knew  _ was there. Cecil had tried to look away, he had tried to close his  _ eyes  _ but he couldn’t move. Cecil just looked.

At some point, the TV turned off, but Cecil could still see terrible, terrible things. All of these things that he saw happened all around the world all at once and Cecil couldn’t  _ stop  _ seeing it! He saw doors, and helicopters, and dogs, and voids in the shape of people, an-

_ “Cecil?” _

A voice spoke over the room. Carlos?

_ “Cecil, I’ve been trying to call you for hours, where are you?! Are you all alright? They said you were taken away for Reeducation. Are you safe?” _

Cecil could see Carlos, sitting outside, at a bench, looking tired and worried. He held his phone up to his ear and was biting his nails, waiting for a response. He was calling Cecil.

“Carlos?” Cecil asked.

_ “Oh god, oh god. You don’t remember me, do you? Shit, I-” _

“No, I do.” Cecil said, “I can...I can See you, Carlos.”

Carlos looked around widely, searching for any sign of Cecil,  _ “I can’t see you. Where are you?” _

“Why are you calling me?” Cecil asked.

_ “Well, your intern has been hectoring me, and...well, I was worried. Reeducation isn’t...it isn’t fun.” _

Cecil saw flashes of people in Reeducation. He knew some, he didn’t know others. He saw violent deaths, and he saw merciful returns. Crying families that cried for one out of two reasons.

“I...Carlos…” Cecil tried to describe what he was seeing but he couldn’t. So instead, he asked a question.

“Can you tell me about your sister?” Cecil asked.

_ “Uh...sure, whatever you need.” _

Carlos lept into a story about his sister. When he explained to Cecil about her kindness and her smarts, Cecil saw her. He saw her as a young child, helping the two-headed fawns go back to their mother. He saw her graduate from school. Honors.

Why,  _ why _ , could he see this? Cecil had never been special. He didn’t have any extraordinary gifts or any fantastic abilities. Cecil was just a man who had moved to a town for a job. Why was this so complicated? Why was it happening to him?

_ “Yeah; that was a good day.”  _ Carlos said,  _ “But, Cecil, could you answer my question. Where are you?” _

“I’m...at home.” Cecil lied, “I’ll...bye.”

_ “But wait, how are you se-” _

Whoever was controlling his phone had hung up. Maybe Cecil was unconsciously doing it. Maybe-

Cecil opened his eyes, and he was back in his room. His ceiling had that weird sort-of face that stared down at him. He was back home, and...his phone was in his hand, hovering over Carlos’s contact.

This was...all in his head? So it was a dream? Or a half-dream? Then what about the terrible things he saw? What about the clear image of Carlos and his sister? It wasn't real?

Cecil leaned up in bed and turned off his phone. The reflection of his face, unnatural, and now with three eyes. Wait? Three eyes?! Cecil jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing open the door to stare at his unfamiliar face.

He did indeed have three eyes, now. Two in the normal spot, and one in the middle of his forehead. Cecil had to lean against the sink in order to stand, too light-headed, and surprised to actually hold himself up. Cecil was completely unrecognizable now. Besides the general structure of his face from before, he was an entirely new man.

Cecil looked down at his phone. He wished Abby were there with him, guiding him through this. Cecil had tried many times to tell her that he was changing but...she just wouldn’t understand. She had to be here, in Night Vale, to understand, and there was  _ no  _ way he was going to allow her to come. Not even for a visit.

Cecil unlocked his phone and called his sister. She answered immediately.

_ “Cecil!”  _ She cheered,  _ “Finally, we caught each other at a good time. I’m taking Janice to school right now, actually.” _

Cecil smiled, “Oh, really? How...how are you guys? I’m sorry I haven’t called much, it’s just been…”

_ “I get it, Cecil. Moving into a new town is hard, and it sounds like your job is piling a lot on your plate. But now you can tell me all about it! How is it there?” _

Cecil laughed to himself, “It’s…” Night Vale was difficult. Night Vale was scary. Night Vale was a terrifying place to live and work. Night Vale had very high death rates and no good (or real) hospitals.

“Better than I thought it would be,” Cecil answered.

Night Vale was not a normal town. The things that went on in Night Vale were so crazy that Cecil could barely wrap his head around it, and he just reported it when he was told to. Night Vale was not a normal town, and Cecil was a little bit thankful for that. Despite how many deaths and maimings and kidnappings seemed to go on, the citizens of Night Vale were fine with it. They didn’t work to stop it because they were just living their lives.

Cecil could get married in Night Vale. He could get married to a great guy and no one would bat an eye. Other citizens were allowed to walk into a cave and never walk out if they so wished. They were so chaotic and they loved it and that just made Cecil wish it was bad.

So, the town was better than he thought it would be. The people were different than what he had expected.

_ “Oh, do tell!” _

“Well...so, I met this guy.” Cecil started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to make a legit Reeducation chapter where Cecil realized that he might not be as human as he was when he first came into Night Vale, but instead, it turned into Cecil realizing that Night Vale was crazy but in a good way. Also, it turned into a "Cecil comes into his powers" chapter, complete with the third eye fanart depicts him with and that weird ability where he just knows things (you can blame The Magnus Archives for the whole Seeing thing)! I wonder how he's going to hide that! Seven chapters in and I could not keep Cecil's canon love for Night Vale away from him. It just didn't seem right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos helps Lydia (who, at this point, is Carlos's Dana) with a research project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped ahead two episodes, so this takes place during Episode 10: Feral Dogs, which takes place a month after the last chapter.

Carlos did not see Cecil for an entire month. Not even a glimpse of his perfect, white hair from far aways, or even the nice, purple tunic that Cecil always wore. But just because Carlos didn’t  _ see  _ Cecil, it didn’t mean that Carlos didn’t  _ hear  _ him. He heard Cecil on the radio, over the phone (for the few minutes that Cecil spoke before hanging up), and in Carlos’s dreams, which he would never mention or think about again.

A lot of things happened in that one month where Carlos didn’t see Cecil. Terry, the treacherous barber who cut Cecil’s beautiful flowing hair, was now wandering the sand wastes. There was a mysterious event in Radon Canyon that Carlos was not supposed to remember, but did. Carlos was allowed to do anything he wanted as long as it was in the name of Science. A lot of things happened, and Carlos didn’t get to see Cecil’s true reaction to a lot of them.

When the roving pack of feral dogs rampaged across Night Vale, Carlos was inside of his office, working on predictions for The House that Doesn’t Exist. He had been pushing a lot of projects to the side worrying about Cecil, but Cecil was okay and wasn't being very Scientifically interesting as of late. Even the mysterious follows have since stopped following him, with seemingly no explanation. Carlos, being a very smart person, suspected that maybe there was a reason and that perhaps Cecil just didn’t wish to share it with him. If that was the case, then Carlos would respect him. Cecil didn’t need to tell him everything.

Lydia, however, did. She had burst into his office while Carlos was studying readings from The House that Didn’t Exist, waving papers all around, distractingly. Also, she was speaking.

“Sir!” She said, “I think I found something astronomical!”

Carlos gritted his teeth, “Lydia, you know I don’t like astronomy.”

She nodded, and sunk her head, “I know, sir, it’s just another word for big. I found something big.”

Carlos perked up immediately, “Oh good! What is it, Lydia? Perhaps something more interesting than the House that Doesn’t Exist!”

She nodded wildly, her hair flopping around on her head. That would normally be a safety risk, but today was mostly a “stare at charts and line graphs until you think of something” day. Judging by the charts and line graphs that were in Lydia’s hand, she was doing exactly that.

“No! I found a spike in, well, the weird, unexplainable energy that Night Vale produces! You know, the one we call Weird Radiation!”

“Who calls it that?” Carlos asked. 

“Oh, the rest of us in the labs, sir. For you, it’d probably be Normal Radiation (different from Radiation), but we had no other name for it so we just call it that.”

Carlos pushed his glasses up, focusing on Lydia with an intense stare, “How Scientific.”

She smiled awkwardly, and pushed her frenzied hair out of her face, “This spike is a major development, though, sir.” She showed him a few charts that showed the sudden shift over the past year, “I didn’t notice this earlier because we only take readings every month or so, but it seems like some time in the last month something big happened.”

“Radon Canyon.” Carlos offered, “City Council definitely had something fishy up there.”

“I genuinely believe the Pink Floyd concert.” Lydia admitted, “They just provided too many details about it.”

Carlos nodded, “Sure, sure. You think that this Pink Floyd concert is what caused this tremendous shift in Weird Radiation?”

Lydia chuckled and shook her head, “No, of course not. You’re the one who suggested it. It could be a bunch of things, but...I have a feeling that it involves Cecil.”

Carlos chuckled and shook his head this time, copying Lydia’s movements from a few moments ago, “No offense, Lydia, but I don’t think so. I mean, Cecil had been surprisingly normal, I think.”

“Yeah, I thought that too, but I listened to some of the radio broadcasts from the past month and there’s a shift from when he got Reeducated. Before, he mentioned reporters on the scene from the things he reported. Now, he just announces it with weird accuracy. Like he knows it already. Maybe he can predict the future.”

“Or maybe he just isn’t mentioning on-scene reporters.” Carlos suggested, “I know, it would be very cool if Cecil was some sort of powered human or something like that, but that just doesn’t seem possible with the proof you’re giving me.”

“I know!” Lydia said, “But I have a gut feeling, and I’m asking you to help me figure this out. I told Darby and the others about this and they just laughed at me!”

Carlos frowned, “I specifically have a rule about that. I should talk to them about that. Also, who is Darby?”

“He’s...the Scientist who works next to me,” Lydia said.

Carlos nodded, then shrugged, “I only remembered your name. Plus Danny is a bit of an asshole, isn’t he?”

“Darby, and yes he is. He keeps on making weird comments about me and Nicola. It’s actually bothering me.”

Carlos frowned further, “ _ Oh?  _ Well, then we are definitely having a  _ talk _ .”

Lydia smiled at her boss, happy that he cared about her.

“Back to the topic, though, if we’re going to be conducting a, how you say, investigation/research project, we’ll need to be thorough,” Carlos smirked, and lifted up a tape recorder in his left hand, seemingly from nowhere.

Lydia gasped, “Carlos...you aren’t possibly suggesting that we...” In her momentary fear, she had forgotten to call her boss “sir”, but Carlos didn’t care.

“I am.” He said, “I’m suggesting that we record all of our findings!” He laughed maniacally, and Lydia screamed in terror.

“Also it’s fun to make transcripts,” Carlos said, completely neutral now.

Lydia had stopped screaming and instead decided to nod in agreement, “I agree, it’s very therapeutic.”

With a black box with wires and buttons in hand, Carlos and Lydia walked into the station. The box itself functioned as a computer without being classified as one so the scientists could bypass the computer laws and the long waits to get permission to actually use a computer in Night Vale. So, to put it short, Carlos held a box, and Lydia held a tape recorder. None of those were computers.

“Hello, and welcome to the Night Vale Community Radio Station.” A man at the front desk said, “How may I help you?”

“We are conducting an investigation!” Lydia said, a little bit  _ too  _ excited. Carlos, however, forgave her for this momentary lapse. Science was very exciting, and he loved it. It made sense that Lydia would too.

“Scientists!” The man said, “Oh, this is so cool, I’ve heard all about you guys and your job, but this is the first time I’ve ever seen one in person! Wow, a  _ real  _ Scientist. Wait until I tell mom about this!”

Carlos nodded, “Sure. For Scientific purposes, could you perhaps not tell Cecil we’re here. There’s a good, erm, intern.”

“Intern?” The man said, “I’m  _ not  _ an Intern. I’m the receptionist.”

Carlos hummed, “Oh...well...the last time I was here there was-”

“An intern at the desk?” He asked, “Yeah, the station recently got a boost in funds so they hired me. Which means I’m not going to die like an intern, which I am very happy for.”

“Good, good.” Carlos said, “So, there’s a good receptionist, then.”

The man saluted Carlos (saluted?) and went back to typing away at his computer, which was unplugged. While Carlos just scanned the room, Lydia watched this and whispered into the tape recorder.

They moved into a hallway, away from the room where the receptionist was, and Carlos continued to scan the area.

“So, how are things with Nicola?” Carlos asked a bit put off by the silence all around him. The usual humming of electrical equipment wasn't there to put Carlos at ease.

“Good.” She said, blushing, “We’re doing good. Nicola got me a very nice dress for our one month anniversary. It had bloodstone patterns on it, but it looked very nice.”

“Well, it  _ sounds  _ nice.” Carlos said, “A gift like that must mean she really cares about you.”

“Wow, really?” Lydia asked.

Carlos nodded, “I’ve lived here my whole life, and though it might sound strange to you, anything related to bloodstones or old worship is a good sign. That means she probably has the intention to marry you.”

Lydia erupted into giggles and small chuckles. Carlos hoped she knew about the long and most definitely painful process of marriage most Night Vale citizens had to undergo. If not, then...she’d find out.

The box started whirring and beeping more faster than normal. Carlos looked down at it, and cringed at the noise, “Something’s happening.” He turned to Lydia to showcase the noise that was being produced.

Lights flickered in the hallways, and a long shadow was cast behind Carlos and in front of Lydia. Carlos was too focused on the box to notice it, but Lydia did. She dropped the tape recorder and opened her mouth in a silent scream.

“I think it has something to do with the...Lydia?” Carlos looked up at her, and she pointed behind him. Carlos turned around and…

“Cecil! Your hair is back!” Carlos shouted, caught off guard by Cecil’s wonderful, luscious, long hair. It was a sight that Carlos had dearly missed. Not to mention, it was accompanied by a beanie that covered most of his forehead.

“What are you doing here?” Cecil asked.

Carlos held up the box, “I’m here to get some readings for Lydia’s research project.”

Cecil nodded absentmindedly, “Okay, well...is she alright?”

Carlos turned to Lydia, who was frozen in her fear. He looked down at his box, which still produced the loud noise and flashing lights, “No, probably not. I’ll have to take her back to the lab. It was good to see you, Cecil. We should get together some time.”

Cecil shrugged and staggered into another room. Lydia let out a gasp, and fell to her knees, her breathing ragged and her face pale and sweaty.

“We should get you back.” Carlos said, setting aside the box, “Have you had your required Big Rico’s Pizza today? That could be the cause of the problem.”

Lydia nodded, “It’s...Cecil…” She said between huffs, “He’s...weird…”

Carlos helped her up, “We’ll worry about this later, Lydia. We need to get you back to the lab. Can you walk with me?”

She nodded again, and together they walked out of the station. Carlos had forgotten the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I skipped two episodes was because Cecil, the damn fool, is hiding from Carlos. Also because I couldn't think of anything interesting that would happen in between then.  
> I didn't upload yesterday, but I am today, really late into the night. Almost the next day, basically. Sorry for that, I had some things to deal with and I got a bit of writer's block. Expect more chapters on Carlos's discovery of what Cecil is and perhaps a few flashbacks :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos goes on a date, then discovers that it isn't a date and that he has been mistaken.

Carlos walked into Big Rico’s with a very heavy heart. Which is to say that is weighed down with lots of emotions, hardly any of them sad. No, Carlos was not upset, and he definitely was not sad. He was very happy because Cecil had invited him for a “chat” at Big Rico’s.

He was certain it was a date. Cecil was very nervous over the phone, and he said that the reason for the meeting was for “personal reasons”. That screamed “date” to Carlos. So, Carlos dressed for a date. He had his abhorrent clothes, as usual, and his date lab coat. Also he brushed his hair for once.

When Carlos had told Lydia about this date (Lydia had been slowly becoming his best friend as of late), she was absolutely thrilled for him. She started gushing and asking what Carlos was going to wear and what he was going to say to him and if he wanted the night to end a certain way. Usually, that would be a bit too much for someone like Carlos, so certain in his ways of denying himself human interaction, but Carlos had been changing. He was a new man. 

He didn’t know what he was going to wear, or what he was going to say, or how the night would end, but that wasn't a bad thing. He trusted himself in his abilities, and he trusted that Cecil liked him enough to make the date enjoyable.

Luckily, his unusual confidence carried through the seemingly long wait for Cecil to arrive. Carlos was beginning to worry that he would seem awkward and stupid when Cecil spoke to him.

It was a heavenly sight to Carlos, even with the beanie. The sun was setting, so it shone through the windows. It hit Cecil just right, and it seemed to make him glow. Cecil’s eyes had scanned the room, finally settling on Carlos, and he smiled ever so slightly.

Carlos’s date lab coat seemed to be a bit too much at that moment. He felt very warm and sweaty. Cecil walked over to the table Carlos sat at, and sat down across from him, still looking radiant.

“Thank you for meeting me on such short notice,” Cecil said, tugging at his fingers nervously. Carlos felt a hint of pride. Knowing that he made Cecil nervous felt...nice.

“It’s no problem.” Carlos said, “I’d do anything for you.”

...Wow. Carlos felt his face grow hot. Cecil looked away from him, presumably to hide his face. Carlos took this opportunity to grab his glass of water and drink all of it in the span of five seconds.

“Anyway,” Cecil said, finally turning back, “I’m sorry for ignoring you this past month. Well, month and a half? Point is, I’m sorry.”

“That is quite alright,” Carlos said, lying. He didn’t realize that Cecil had been ignoring him purposefully until now.

“I also wanted to tell you something.” Cecil put his hands on the table in front of him, inches away from Carlos’s own hand, “To be honest, I didn’t know this would happen, and I don’t want to tell you, but I feel you have to know. It would be very rude of me to keep it from you.”

Was Cecil going to confess to him? Carlos sat up straighter than usual, and nodded along, feeling very excited for the coming words.

“I don’t want you to hate me or not like me.” Cecil confessed, “I value our friendship very much, and I don’t want to scare you or make you uncomfortable, but, well…” Cecil nervously looked over to the window, to his reflection, and sighed. Carlos sat in anticipation.

Then, Cecil took off his beanie. Carlos stared at his face, counted his eyes, then nodded shakily, “That...that was it?”

Cecil nodded timidly, which was vastly different than nodding shakily, “Yes, Carlos. That was it.”

“You...were afraid I wouldn’t like you because of your three eyes?” Carlos asked.

Cecil flushed, embarrassed, “Well...yes, I did. Now I feel bad about doing it.”

Carlos let out a long sigh, a slightly disappointed sigh, “Cecil, I’m a Scientist. I understand a lot of things, but I don’t understand why you would think this.”

“If anyone at home saw this, I’d…” Cecil looked down at his lap in fear.

“Exactly, Cecil.” Carlos clarified, “We don’t do that here in Night Vale. My best friend in elementary school was a Faceless Woman who secretly lived in my home. My brother-in-law looks, thinks, and sounds like a...well...do you believe in Cryptids?”

“You’re getting a bit off-topic.” Cecil reminded him.

Carlos shrugged, “Sorry. Long story short, I don’t care what you look like. Sure, I like what you look like, and yes, everyone in town thinks you are very attractive, but that’s just a side effect of liking who you are. Yes, you’re vastly different from everyone here in town, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad or-or inhuman.”

“I feel like you’ve given this speech before,” Cecil said.

Carlos shook his head, “I haven’t, at least not to anyone real. I liked to plan out conversations I would have with potential friends when I was a kid, and I thought I would be the Supportive Friend.” Cecil laughed at this, and Carlos smiled earnestly, “But I did mean all of it, Cecil. I still like you, regardless of whatever this means.”

Cecil nodded, “Thank you. Really, Carlos, you have no idea how this makes me feel.”

Carlos blushed, “Oh...o-okay.”

Cecil left soon after that, saying something about work-related activities. Carlos stayed at Big Rico’s for much longer than he needed to, because he was thinking. This wasn't a date. Carlos understood that now. But it was much more important than a date. It meant more than a regular date, to both Cecil and Carlos.

It was enjoyable, still. Carlos missed seeing Cecil, and now Cecil didn’t need to worry about hiding his secret from Carlos. That was a pretty good start (even though it felt like they have been starting something since Cecil first arrived).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter today. Prepare for a big one next time, featuring a fun, little radio show host from Desert Bluffs who hasn't met his own scientist yet and wants to steal ours :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos goes to Desert Bluffs.

Carlos loved Night Vale. That was a fact. Another fact of Carlos was: He hated Desert Bluffs. The third fact about Carlos: He was currently walking around the town of Desert Bluffs with his box of buttons and wires.

It wasn't as if Carlos was looking to move to the town (god forbid). Carlos was a very smart man, and he had remembered that Desert Bluffs, despite being the worst town ever, is almost exactly like Night Vale, in terms of people and structure. It was like being in a mirror world for Carlos. A terrible, disgusting mirror world in which Carlos wanted to leave the moment he crossed the town borders.

Alas, this whole project was for Lydia, so Carlos couldn’t throw up on the bus and demand to be taken back. He was going to stick it out, through waves of pain and nausea because dammit, Lydia needed her data! Also, she couldn’t come because Nicola was taking Lydia to meet her parents.

Carlos had never been to Desert Bluffs before, despite recognizing how strange it was that Desert Bluffs was so similar to Night Vale. He had heard terrible stories of what happened in that town, and despite the initial horror of Night Vale that interlopers saw, Desert Bluffs was way worse. Luckily for Carlos, none of the prophecies predicted his death, so it was his personal belief that he would never, ever die.

To get accurate readings, Carlos had to stay in Desert Bluffs for the entire day, which meant that Carlos had gotten to Desert Bluffs in the early morning before anyone was up. With no place to go, Carlos sat on a bench just outside of the park, which was closed. The sun rose, and then people left their houses to go to work or school.

“Hello!” One person greeted, happily. Carlos groaned and ignored them.

“Hi!” Another would say, and Carlos turned away and pretended not to see. He even said, “I do not see” so that the person would get the hint.

Carlos then left the park to look for the radio station, a spike for Weird Radiation in Night Vale, and possibly even Desert Bluffs. He still saw people, looking exactly like the people in Night Vale, but he still ignored them and their cheery greetings. It was only a facade, and Carlos needed to keep his guard up.

Carlos was not surprised to find a lack of people in the station. He assumed that they would use interns and receptionists as sacrifices or something, instead of the good old fashioned “interns die on the job without any interference of the management or higher authority” way. Carlos shook his head at the empty room and scanned it. It seemed...fine, actually. No Weird Radiation. Just a bit of, well, actual Radiation.

“Strange,” Carlos mumbled to himself and pressed on.

This station was different, despite looking almost the same. It seemed brighter and a little bit cleaner than Night Vale’s, but Carlos knew that evil things happened here.

Carlos paused for a few seconds so he could text Lydia that if he didn’t return, he was probably dead and shouldn’t come looking for him, for he was now in the heart of evil, or something like it.

The box scanned the room, and the radiation levels rose higher, almost dangerously high. Carlos knew that if he went to the back of the station, he would probably have terrible, terrible diseases and cancers later in his life. 

But there was a room, and in the room, a voice. A voice that sounded familiar, yet different. Carlos’s curiosity got the best of him and killed the cat. Fortunately, Carlos knew the rest of the old saying and knew that if he had found out what the room looked like and who was speaking, satisfaction would perform a ritual, possibly of satanic origin, and bring the cat back.

So Carlos opened the door. Carlos saw a person and nearly dropped his box.

“Cecil?” Carlos said.

When “Cecil” turned around, however, Carlos knew it wasn't Cecil. Not at all. While he looked very much like Cecil, his eyes were brown. Cecil would have told Carlos if his eyes returned to normal color.

“I...who are you?” The man asked, “And how did you get in here?”

“I walked in.” Carlos said, very smugly, “And I am Carlos the Scientist. I doubt you’ve ever heard of me, though. This is,  _ ugh _ , Desert Bluffs.”

“I haven’t.” The man said, “You aren’t from StrexCorp, right?”

Carlos shook his head, “As if I would ever affiliate with something as  _ vile  _ as StrexCorp.”

The man seemed to relax, “Oh thank god. I mean, I can’t trust anybody in this town. They’re…” The man shook his head, “I can’t even tell you what they did, it was so terrible.”

“You’re not from Desert Bluffs?” Carlos asked.

The man shook his head, “Of course not! I moved here six months ago, and I  _ thought  _ it was a normal town, but...I was mistaken.”

Carlos nodded, and set his box down at a nearby table, opting to take out a charcoal bit and small notebook to write down his findings, “Interesting. It appears that you arrived just as Cecil did.”

“I...my name is Kevin.” The man, Kevin, said.

“Kevin!” Carlos said, “So, you are separate from Cecil Palmer, correct?”

Kevin nodded, “I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

Carlos sighed, “Of course. Desert Bluffs is not a good place, so good people wouldn’t be here.” There was a very strong silence from Kevin, and Carlos realized what he just said, “Well, besides you, of course! I mean, it’s unfortunate that you ended up here. Because Desert Bluffs is the worst.”

Carlos then launched into a rant about how Night Vale was superior to Desert Bluffs and that they might as well just disappear mysteriously because it would really help out the rest of the world if Desert Bluffs stopped existing.

Kevin watched him, listening. Carlos didn’t know this, but Kevin was very scared and lonely. Carlos didn’t know this, but Kevin thought that Carlos was the first good thing to come moving here. Carlos didn’t know this, but Kevin had just fallen in love...instantly.

“That’s why Night Vale Schools are much better than Desert Bluffs, too,” Carlos said, finally, after nearly thirty minutes of breathless ranting. Kevin just nodded along, figurative stars in his eyes.

“You sure, uh, know a lot, huh?” Kevin asked, completely dumbfounded. 

Carlos nodded, “I am a Scientist, I have to know a lot. But enough about me, let’s talk about you.” Carlos dragged a chair over, and sat down in front of Kevin like a therapist would.

Kevin flushed, “I mean, uh, what would you like to know?”

“You don’t usually look like this right?” Carlos asked, “You started changing when you got into N-Desert Bluffs?”

Kevin shrugged, “I don’t know, I haven’t been able to leave the station.”

“You haven’t?” Carlos asked, utterly surprised, “Not even to an apartment or something?”

Kevin shook his head, “No, I just…” He pointed over to a cot on the floor, and Carlos cringed, “That’s terrible!”

Kevin nodded, “I know it is. These aren’t normal working conditions, but I can’t leave.”

“Why not?” Carlos asked.

“I’m contractually obligated to stay here. It’s legal in Desert Bluffs, apparently.”

Carlos stared at Kevin, unsure of what to say or how to console him. Despite knowing that Kevin was very different from Cecil, he still wanted to comfort him.

“Well, there has to be a loophole or something,” Carlos said, racking his brain. He was not a lawyer, though. He didn’t know much about this.

“I’ve...maybe,” Kevin said. Carlos thought that it sounded a lot like giving up. Carlos was not known to give up, though.

“I’ll find a way.” Carlos promised, “I am a Scientist, after all. I can fix anything.”

Kevin smiled at his optimism, “That’s very kind of you, Carlos. But, I have to warn you about my managem-”

There was a loud crash at the front of the station, loud enough to be heard by both Carlos and Kevin. They both looked at the door, hearing the loud stomps of another person come closer and closer. Carlos turned to Kevin to ask if he knew who that was, but Carlos could tell by his terrified face that Kevin did know who it was.

“I’m going to hide,” Carlos said, ducking behind Kevin’s desk. The loud stomps grew louder, and Carlos shut his eyes, pretending that he wasn't there and that he was back in Night Vale, listening to Cecil’s voice over the radio and helping his scientists.

“Kevin!” A cheery voice said, “I thought I heard someone in here! You aren’t... _ talking  _ to anyone, are you? That would go against your contract.”

“No, just to myself!” Kevin promised.

“Good!” They said, “You know, if you, say, were talking to someone right now and you turned them in, you wouldn’t get in trouble.”

“Y-Yes, I know, Lauren.”

Lauren clapped their hands, “Good! I trust you, Kevin! Keep working!” She slammed the door behind her, and Carlos peeked out over the desk.

“Are they gone?” Carlos whispered, watching both the door and Kevin intensely. He did  _ not  _ want to be caught by Lauren.

Kevin nodded, and grabbed Carlos’s box, “You have to get out of here, Carlos.”

“But what about you?” Carlos asked, “I’ve met a lot of evil people in my lifetime, but they’re clearly on the top of my list. Which I do have. See.” Carlos showed Kevin his list of “Evil People”, and Lauren was indeed at the top.

“I’ll be fine.” Kevin said, “They can’t kill me if I work. They  _ won’t  _ kill me if I work. If anything, I’d probably die from working too hard.” Kevin laughed at his joke, then stopped when he noticed that Carlos took that very seriously.

“I’m serious.” Carlos said, “I’m going to help you, Kevin. Then you can move to Night Vale and see for yourself how better it is over there and how stinky Desert Bluffs is. Gross...stinky...Desert Bluffs.” 

“Carlos.” Kevin snapped his fingers in front of Carlos’s face, “Not that I don’t appreciate you being here, but you need to leave! Lauren could be back any minute.”

Carlos nodded, “You’re right.”

The process of sneaking out of the station was a tricky one. With Lauren roaming the halls, Kevin had to time it just right. And Kevin did just that. He pulled Carlos through the halls quietly, until they were right in front of the door.

“When I open this, Lauren is going to know about it.” Kevin said, “So you’d better run fast.”

“You’ll be alright?” Carlos asked.

Kevin shook his head, “You know I won’t, Carlos. Listen...I’ve been changing since I’ve gotten here, I know I have. The next time we meet, I probably won’t be the same. Lauren is planning something, I’m sure of it. So...just try not to hate me.”

“I won’t!” Carlos yelled, a bit louder than he should have, “Kevin, you’re my friend now.”

Kevin smiled weakly, reaching behind Carlos to open the door. The whole building seemed to jolt, and Carlos heard a loud screech, similar to metal falling in on itself.

“You can come with me.” Carlos said, “You could!”

“If I did, then you won’t have enough time to run away!” Kevin yelled, “Just go!”

Carlos opened his mouth to protest more, but Kevin surged forward and...kissed him. Carlos was frozen in place, very confused because why would someone kiss him? Why would Kevin kiss him?

Kevin leaned back and shoved him out of the station, promptly closing the door. Carlos sat there for a second, watching the shadow of Kevin behind the thick glass disappear.

Carlos stood up and ran. He ran far away from the station, and to the bus stop. When he stopped, he cried. He knew the implications of what was happening to Kevin right now, and he felt bad about not returning any feelings for his friend. He felt like he had somehow cheated on Cecil, even though they weren’t anything more than acquaintances.

The phone in his pocket buzzed. Carlos took it out and stared at the flood of text messages from Lydia, his scientists, and even Cecil. Apparently, they were all worried about him. 

Carlos tapped on his phone, and put it to his ear, waiting for an answer.

_ “Carlos, you’re-you’re okay! Thank the heavens! I-we were all worried for you! Have you called Lydia?” _

Carlos laughed, though it was empty of any positive feelings, “No, I haven’t. I called you first Cecil.”

_ “I...thank you. What happened, Carlos? I saw...where are you?” _

“Desert Bluffs.” Carlos answered, “I went to Desert Bluffs to get some readings, and I…” Carlos slumped forward, covering his mouth with his hand.

The bus was in front of him, and the door was open. Carlos hung up on Cecil with a quick goodbye and climbed aboard.

“How was your visit?” The bus driver asked.

“Terrible,” Carlos said.

She shrugged, “It’s Desert Bluffs, Carlos. What did you expect?”

Carlos sat down and shrugged. He didn't know what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. That happened. I wonder what's going to happen to Kevin in the future. I also wonder, as people often do, what Cecil would think of this. Next chapter: A story about Cecil.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil's life story, or some of it.

Cecil was six years old when he decided he wanted to be a radio host. There weren’t any prophecies for him, or any outside forces pushing him to do this. It was just childlike wonder, wanting his voice to be heard over the radio. Not exactly a celebrity, but someone that people trusted.

Cecil loved his sister. She was older than him by seven years, and she was very nice to him. Cecil loved his mother. From what he remembered, she was a kind person, very loving and, according to Abby, very accepting. She had died when Cecil was a young toddler, barely able to walk and only able to speak a few words.

Cal, being the eldest out of the three, became the one to provide for the family. He got two jobs, let Abby go to college and meet her husband, let Cecil grow up semi-normally, and become what he always wanted to be: A radio host.

That is the short version of Cecil’s life. If you asked Cecil to gloss over his entire life in a few paragraphs, he would say almost exactly that.

Cecil had a hard time growing up. He was without his mother and instead with a teenager and a very young adult. He was a pretty shy person growing up. He had only made one friend while in school and kept that friend for a long time.

Cecil’s discovery of his sexual orientation wasn't a sudden one. He knew that he was different from the other kids in his class, and he realized it in sixth grade when his best friend, Earl Harlan, invited him over to a sleepover at his house.

For the most part, that day had been a good day. Cecil thought back to it sometimes, and he felt proud of himself for identifying how he felt instead of blatantly ignoring it. Plus Cecil had fun reading comic books with Earl. They had made their own voices for each character, and Cecil was the best at it.

“You’d make a great radio host.” Earl had said, after a night of laughing at each other.

Cecil was sixteen when his sister got married. She was getting married to a man named Steve, and they were very happy. Cecil’s niece, Janice, was two years old, and Cecil was so relieved that Steve had loved her as his own.

His brother Cal had walked her down the aisle, and Cecil had a very fun time dancing with Abby on the dance floor.

“Who’d you bring as your date?” Abby had asked, while they were dancing, “Is she cute?”

Cecil laughed at Abby, because he had come out to her over a year ago, and knew that he had brought Earl.

“You should tell Cal.” Abby said as they danced, “He loves you a lot, Cecil. You’re his only brother, so he can sort of understand you.”

Cecil just didn’t know. He loved Cal too. He didn’t want their relationship to break apart because he didn’t like who Cecil was. So he just never told him.

Cecil always told himself that when things got serious with someone, he’d tell Cal. It never ended up happening. Cecil got a job in the city, away from Abby and Cal. The relationships he had never really lasted long because Cecil was so focused on his work. Then, he got fired from his job, and had to move back in with Cal.

Cecil got fired from his job because, well, his boss found out about him. So he got Cecil fired, and Cecil was pretty sure that was illegal but he didn’t want to work with him anyway if he was going to be homophobic.

Cal kept pushing, which was something an older brother would do if the younger brother was clearly keeping something from him. Cal kept asking and asking, and Cecil just didn’t know what to say. So he said nothing. He said that he just got fired.

Then Cecil got a call from the mayor of Night Vale, Pamela Winchell. She explained to him in a very human and normal tone that the normal host of the radio show, Leonard Burton, had retired and they had been looking for a new one. Cecil was on the top of their lists.

Cecil gladly accepted. He researched the town, and found virtually nothing! Then he went to the library, searched around in the archives, and found a few photos. They were of the architecture, namely City Hall and a strange spire. Cecil liked the look of the town, and he made preparations to move.

Janice was sad that he was going to move so far. He promised her that he would call whenever he could and that he would visit all the time once he got settled in. Abby had hugged him tightly and told him that she would miss him and that he had better bring his ass back as soon as possible.

Cal shook his hand, then pulled him into a big hug. Cecil hugged him back, then got into his car and left.

Night Vale was a good place. It took Cecil a while to realize it, but once he did, he started enjoying his time there. Night Vale was insane most of the time, but Cecil found some special people.

One of them was Old Woman Josie, who was a wonderful person. The other was Carlos. For the first time in his life, Cecil was actually considering talking to Cal, even though Carlos and Cecil weren’t dating. He was considering a lot of things these days.

With his newfound abilities, Cecil could see a lot of things. He couldn’t exactly control it just yet, but he could see a lot of things. Most of the time, he’d be watching Carlos, which was a bit creepy but Cecil couldn’t exactly stop it.

The day Carlos went to Desert Bluffs, Cecil was reading a story about you. He was focused on two things, on you and on Carlos. Carlos walked around the town, and Cecil read to Night Vale.

Then Carlos went into the station, and Cecil saw...nothing. Just a blank space, a place Cecil wasn't allowed to see, yet. Cecil spoke into his mic, and he read aloud the things he was supposed to read aloud.

The door opened at the station in Desert Bluffs, and Cecil saw a man who looked like him, only slightly more tan. From the building came a loud screech, and Carlos yelled at the man, asking him to come with Carlos. The man said that Carlos needed to run, and then he kissed him.

Cecil jumped when it happened. He was not expecting that to happen. The doors closed in front of Carlos, and he sat there for a long time. Then he got up.

Cecil called him, and he almost slipped when he spoke to him. He almost let Carlos know all about what he had seen. Carlos rode on the bus back, and Cecil thought about what he should do.

Jealousy was a strange feeling. When Earl got a girlfriend in the eighth grade, Cecil refused to talk to Earl for a week. A bit immature, but Cecil was in the eighth grade.

Carlos came back, and he was distant. He was sad, he was up to his neck in research, and he couldn’t look Cecil in the eye. Cecil knew Carlos liked him, for lack of a better word. He’d do something about it at some point, though. He promised himself that he’d go home and he’d talk to Cal. He promised himself that he’d see Abby and Janice soon. He promised himself that he would bring Carlos along with him, to show him to his family and vice versa.

That would be a pretty nice story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Cecil's realization off of my realization, which consisted of being at a sleepover with a girl in sixth grade (my best friend) and realizing I had a crush on her and, no joke, crying about it in my closet afterward. Still, like Cecil, I think back on that positively. It was a good day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has a few things to say.

It took Carlos about two weeks to emotionally recover from the horror of Desert Bluffs. Most of that time was spent on research. Carlos had hunched over his desk at home and read every book involving job laws that he could access, which was more than the average citizen. The other time was spent sleeping or debating on whether or not Carlos should text Cecil.

After a couple of weeks, Carlos came out of his apartment, out of his leave, and went to the radio station. There was nothing he could do. He just had to wait until the contract, whatever it was, ended. Then he could be the hero again, but not now. Carlos hated waiting.

He usually knew the answers. When he knew them, he sprung, and he fixed or solved the problems that needed fixing or solving. For a long time, Carlos had been alone in this, solving whatever needed to be solved. Carlos was not alone now, and yet he still felt like he was. He felt lonely. That was a problem Carlos wanted to fix.

So he was at the radio station. He stood in front of it, wearing a casual lab coat, and for once, semi-normal clothes. Carlos thought them strange, but he knew how people outside of Night Vale dressed, and he wanted to impress Cecil.

Carlos debated on walking in, showing up as a hero, and asking him out in some flamboyant way, but he knew that was impossible. Carlos wasn't very flamboyant, at least in the way he wanted to be. He just settled on sending Cecil a text, asking him to come outside when he had a break. Soon enough, Cecil came outside and froze when he saw Carlos and his outfit.

“What are you wearing?” Cecil asked.

“Lab coat, clothes,” Carlos answered.

“But...they’re normal.” Cecil pointed out.

Carlos nodded, “I wanted to talk to you, Cecil. Seriously, this time, not...not work or radio related.”

Cecil stared at Carlos, unsure of what to say or how to react. Carlos let out a sigh, a sigh that was sad and made his shoulders hang along with his head.

“I get how you feel.” Carlos explained, “I’ve lived in Night Vale my entire life, I say this all the time, but that doesn’t mean I’m immune to the horrors it produces. I just...I bottle them up. I’ve been doing that for years, ignoring all of the things that scared me, and two weeks ago I...I saw something that scared me the most.”

Carlos could clearly see and smell the Desert Bluff Community Radio Station. It smelled metallic, like blood and other odors, and Carlos could see the shadow of Lauren and hear the terrifying screams of that monster.

“It let all of those feelings out. I poured over my research and these dumb contract books trying to find an answer, but it never came. There is no answer as to  _ why  _ terrible things happen, and there’s...there’s no way to free Kevin. I can’t fix anything, and I’m wondering if that’s just what’s meant to happen. Night Vale is supposed to be how it is, and Kevin is supposed to be in Desert Bluffs.”

Cecil was still watching him. Carlos wanted to sink into the sand very badly, but he didn’t. Carlos couldn’t get out of this.

“I love you, Cecil. I love you. I don’t want you to be scared here. I don’t want you to be scared anywhere. I pushed through it because I thought that maybe you loved me too. It sounds silly and a little bit unhealthy but that’s what helped me the most. Knowing that you cared for me, even in a way different from how I cared about you, helped me more than science could. So I just...I need you to know that.” Carlos looked down at his feet.

Cecil stepped forward, just a bit. He opened his mouth, and he closed it, and he opened it again. Carlos felt bad for putting him in this awkward position.

“Carlos, I love you too,” Cecil said. Carlos snapped his head back up at him.

“I’ve loved you since, well, I got here. I’m not very good at expressing it, I know, but believe me I do, and I would love nothing more than to be with you, Carlos.”

“But…” Carlos said, feeling the weight of that one word more than anyone else.

“I’m not a human.” Cecil said, “I don’t think I am, at least. The truth is that I can See things that my eyes can’t see. I know things that are happening across the town or...or in Desert Bluffs, for example. I saw you walk into the Station that day, and…” Cecil looked down at his hands.

Carlos considered this and considered what Cecil saw, and immediately forgave him.

“I’ll mess it up.” Cecil whispered, “I’ll get worse, I won’t have-have feelings or emotions, then I’ll leave you alone and sad, and I don’t want to do that, Carlos. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Carlos let out a laugh, one that stopped Cecil from spiraling further, “Cecil, that’s impossible.”

“But...I’m a m-”

“You’re not.” Carlos interrupted, “You’re not a monster. You are human, Cecil. You’re the most human person in this town. You’ve changed physically, I know this and I see it, but you haven’t changed on the inside. Humans are something akin to a social construct. Biologically, you might be the furthest from a human, but if you have sentience and understanding of any language, including dance, then you are, at least in Night Vale and it’s surrounding areas, considered to be human.”

Carlos stepped closer to Cecil, grabbing his hands and holding them to stop their shaking, “You aren’t going to ruin this, Cecil, not unless you tried. I don’t think either of us wants that, though, so I’m putting all of my trust and support in you.”

Cecil pulled him into a hug, and they stood there for a while, basking in both the heat of the sun and the comfort they brought to each other.

They pulled apart soon after, with Cecil asking Carlos out on an official date, one that would include very romantic things that Cecil would plan. Carlos, of course, said yes.

“Never wear that again.” Cecil had said, immediately after that, “You don’t have to conform to my style so I can like you.”

Carlos let out a groan, “Thank the Glow Cloud, I can’t stand this. Lydia thought this would be a good thing to impress you a million years ago. I should have never listened to her.”

Cecil laughed, and Carlos thought that everything was right again, just for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that they would wait a year to get together but I was tired of the mutual pining and I decided to get rid of that ol' pre-slash tag and instead put on a shiny new 'getting together' tag.  
> Also, I've been away for a few days. Why? Family things. Also doctors appts. Also I just got preoccupied watching Ben Platt's special (is that what you call it?) on Netflix. Who knows.  
> Feel free to yell at me (in the comments not on Tumblr bc I'm living a secret third life there) or write the entire Declaration of Independence. If it will fit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos reunites with an old friend and they talk about one thing.

The best time to reconnect with an old friend was never. That was what Carlos’s father told him as a young child, and that was something he carried into adult life for a long time. It may surprise you, but Carlos was once a young man who had a vague understanding of Science and was forced to work as a lab assistant in a lab he did not own. In that lab, he made friends.

Most of the people he worked with were either dead or missing, but a few were still alive, including a woman named Nilanjana Sikdar. They had gotten along in the past, more so than most of his coworkers. They both loved Science, and they didn’t care about grants or awards like the others. They were very good friends.

Eventually, Carlos left that job after the mayor offered to fund Carlos’ own personal lab. Carlos barely saw Nilanjana after that. It was a sad story, yes, but Carlos had come to accept that sometimes people grow apart. He remembered their friendship fondly and that was all that mattered.

But now Carlos needed her again. Why? Well, for a lot of reasons.

Nilanjana Sikdar was a famous scientist in Night Vale. She wasn't famous for saving the town over and over again (as Carlos did). Instead, she was famous for making pesticides that  _ actually worked _ ! It was very impressive because usually, Science wouldn’t allow you to make working pesticides or vaccines.

After Street Cleaning Day, morale in Night Vale simultaneously rose and fell. It was quite confusing to Carlos, who had about seven different graphs posted all around his office depicting this change. He stared at it day and night, wondering about, well, everything.

Cecil delivered a very eloquent speech over the radio after the event, and it even caused Carlos to shed a tear. Carlos would have cried more but his tear ducts were overworked from crying about other reasons. It was an emotional day.

It was all very hard for Carlos to wrap his head around. He was unfocused. He was worried about Kevin and he was always thinking about Cecil, and he couldn’t keep his head straight with such heavy things weighing on it. He needed some extra help, and Carlos was not ashamed to admit that.

So he asked Nilanjana to come to visit his office for a day.

Similar to Carlos, she got straight to the point. When she first arrived at his lab, she marched past all of the other scientists and knocked on his door before opening it.

Luckily Carlos was only making a life-sized paper mache statue of Abraham Lincoln. It was related to Science, probably.

“What do you need my help with?” Nilanjana asked, not even blinking at the statue.

“Organisation.” Carlos said, stepping down from his step stool, “Things are very...cluttered.”

Nilanjana looked around the office, “You...haven’t noticed this?”

“Not about my office. I work better in a messy environment anyway. I’m talking about brain problems. I can’t focus. I need your help.”

“Are you...propositioning me?” Nilanjana asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carlos flushed, “Of course not! I’m not even single! I’ve got a boyfriend, sort of, and-”

Nilanjana raised her hand, holding back laughter, “It’s alright, I was just joking.” Carlos let out a sigh of relief as he sat down in his chair. He really didn’t want to ruin the only friendship he had.

Nilanjana walked across the room and leaned against the wall, “So, you’ve got a boyfriend...sort of?”

Carlos nodded, “We haven’t made anything official, but we recognize that we do love each other.”

“Oh, you’re using the L-word so soon?” Nilanjana asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Carlos sighed. He brought this on himself. He knew that Nilanjana wouldn’t beat around the bush. That’s why he contacted her.

“So, who is he?” Nilanjana asked.

“Cecil,” Carlos answered.

Nilanjana stared at Carlos with a blank face, then shrugged, “You’ve got a famous sort-of boyfriend. What else is on your mind?”

“Well, I went to Desert Bluffs rec-”

Nilanjana held up her hand again, “Okay, I’m going to stop you there. You will not finish that sentence.”

As a Night Vale native, Nilanjana hated Desert Bluffs with a passion. Apparently she hated it so much that she would not let anyone speak of it around her. Carlos wasn't going to disobey her wishes, so they just skipped on to something else.

“I assume your work is difficult. Mentally tasking, I bet.” Nilanjana said. Carlos nodded in agreement.

“Well, now I know why you wanted to contact me out of the blue.” She said, as if she had discovered the most scientifically interesting thing in the world, “You want a friend.”

Carlos frowned, “Uh…”

“No, no, no. Don’t ‘uh’ me, Carlos. You probably wrote this off as getting professional advice from a colleague, but you are wrong.” She pushed a stray hair behind her ear and walked towards the desk, “I accept your friendship request.”

“My...friendship request,” Carlos repeated.

“Yes.” Nilanjana answered, even though Carlos did not ask a question, “Which means that I now get to ask further questions and intrude on your personal life.”

Carlos didn’t remember that from when he worked with her.

“You really don’t have to,” Carlos said.

“But I will because I am a good friend.” She sat down on the chair across from him, and leaned forward on the desk like a teenager wanting to hear the latest gossip, “Have you guys kissed yet?”

“Have we...Oh! You mean Cecil and I.” Carlos smiled at the thought of it, “No, we haven’t.”

“You are very strange.” Nilanjana said, “You admit your love for a man first, but you haven’t kissed him. You realize that, even in Night Vale, that isn’t a normal thing to do.”

“Our first kiss needs to be important.” Carlos explained, “When I, we, confessed, it wasn't because we both realized we loved each other. It was because I saw some bad things in The Town That Must Not Be Named and I was very amped up and restless. That’s not a good first kiss situation.”

Nilanjana smiled, “You are the most thoughtful person I’ve ever seen, ever.”

Carlos rolled his eyes, “That is statistically not true. I might be the most thoughtful person you’ve ever befriended, but not the most thoughtful person you’ve ever seen.”

“It really is a wonder that you don’t have any friends. You are hilarious.”

Carlos smiled a wide smile, “Thank you!”

After a few days after Carlos officially rekindled his friendship with Nilanjana, Carlos was woken up by an insistent banging on his door. His first thought was that Night Vale was in danger once again and that he needed to save it. However, when he opened the door, he found that Nilanjana was there, and she was very sweaty.

“Why the hell do you live in the most inaccessible apartment in all of Night Vale and it’s surrounding areas?!” She yelled, “I ruined my new lab coat!” She lifted up her arms and showed Carlos the sweat stains.

“I can fix that.” Carlos assured her, “Why, and I don’t mean any offense, are you here?”

“It’s not serious.” Nilanjana said, “I’ve had a bout of insomnia, and during that time, I’ve thought about a few things, mostly about your relationship problems, and I know what to do about them.”

“I never asked for you to fix them, you know.” Carlos reminded her.

“I know that, but it’s really a simple solution. You just need to ask him out.”

Carlos nodded, “Yes, on a date.”

Nilanjana raised her hands, “Yes! Have you asked him out yet?”

“To be honest, he’s been a bit busy and I’m waiting for the perfect time,” Carlos admitted.

“See! That’s what you need to do differently! Just ask him out right now!” She pushed past him, and Carlos followed her, still a bit groggy.

When she grabbed his phone, he hardly flinched. When she somehow cracked the password, he thought nothing of it. When she texted Cecil from his phone, he said, “This might as well happen.”

Nilanjana looked up, shrugged, and handed the phone back to him, “You can thank me later. I have work to do, and so do you.”

“I’m off today.” Carlos reminded her.

“There’s a black hole above City Council again, you’ll have to fix it.” Nilanjana closed the front door, and Carlos debated whether or not he should let the world end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I was gone for a month! Sorry, by the way, I had some family stuff, which is the vaguest thing I could ever say in my life. I haven't given up on this yet, though. I'm holding myself to this, even though I kind of want to write something else for an entirely different thing. My brain can't do two stories tho.


End file.
